


ili

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: the troy boi series [3]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "I uh...kind of have an idea."A slow smirk appears on Kimmon's face, "Ok, go on. What weird kinky things do you want to do tonight?""What's your opinion on having a threesome?"
Relationships: Bass Suradej Pinnirat/Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee, Bass Suradej Pinnirat/Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta, Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta, Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta/Bass Suradej Pinnirat
Series: the troy boi series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Seeing another guy's dick is normal depending on the situation. Sure there's that unspoken rule, don't look when you piss in the urinal, obviously don't stare in the gym when you're changing, look everywhere else but the junk area and if you accidentally do, stare for _less_ than 0.5 seconds. Sometimes you may glance to stack up to see how you measure up in comparison while standing in the communal gym shower. Totally normal -- besides it's just a _dick_ and flaccid penises aren't something that's great to look at.

So when Copter accidentally sees his boyfriend's coworker's dick and how fucking huge it is, well fuck.

\--

Copter never likes going to these parties that force him to socialize, but Kimmon's manager was promoted for some whatever important position that Copter didn't really care to hear or know about. Everyone at Kimmon's workplace had been invited over to some restaurant that the manager had rented out to celebrate and Kimmon had sort of begged for Copter to come along as his date.

"You're fine on your own at these kinds of things," Copter crossly mutters as he tightens his tie in front of the mirror.

"Yes, but..." Kimmon places his hands on either side of Copter's hips and leans in to peck a quick kiss to his cheek. He looks at Copter's reflection, smiling cheekily at him, "It'd be funner to have you around."

"You just want me there to show me off."

"Well duh, you're super cute. And Maya is less mean to me when you're around," Kimmon simpers, fluttering his eyelashes at him, "Don't you love me?"

"No," he soothes the harsh statement with a light kiss to Kimmon's pout.

So now they're here, sitting around a table with Kimmon's other coworkers, although Kimmon is at another table chatting with them rather loudly about analytics or whatever boring shit. Copter's sitting next to Bas, who is the only person he knows well enough here, aside from Kimmon. He's someone that Kimmon had taken under his wing when he first joined the company and Bas was always weirdly eager to be around Kimmon. When Copter first heard from Kimmon's work friends how Bas was his "work husband", he wasn't sure how to react to that at first. 

It wasn't that he was jealous.

Ok, maybe a teeny bit jealous, but not enough because Kimmon is always endearingly loud about his devotion to Copter. But the two of them were constantly exchanging texts with each other and gaming together online that Copter felt like a third wheel in his own freaking relationship. He was a little worried for a period of time, that Kimmon might find Bas better after all then leave him, and expressed as such to him one day. Kimmon had been so shocked by it and wanted the two of them to meet right away to clear up any misunderstanding.

And well, after meeting Bas, he found himself charmed by him, understanding why Kimmon was so fond of the young man.

Who right now is talking about some guy that hit on him at the gym.

"So then he says," Bas waves a careless hand around, "I know an activity that can burn 500 calories in an hour."

"O god."

An arm is wrapped around Copter's shoulders, enveloping him in warmth, "You doing ok?" Kimmon murmurs into his ear.

"Fine, Bas here has been keeping me company since you abandoned me."

"Hell yea I have," Bas sneers. Kimmon reaches over to pinch his cheek and he slaps it away in response.

"I'll be back," Bas says, standing up and throwing his clothed napkin onto the table, "Gonna speak to Maya for a sec about something."

"Alright," Kimmon waves and takes his seat, leaning his head against Copter's shoulder. He heaves out a huge sigh and presses his entire weight against Copter, who absentmindedly strokes his hair, "Darling, I'm tired."

"O? So does that mean we can finally leave?"

"What? No, we haven't gotten to the karaoke part yet."

Copter internally groans.

\--

Kimmon's singing some power ballad in a rather obnoxious way with his coworkers on a mini corner stage that had been set up earlier.

Copter can't stop smiling at his antics, leaning his chin against his hand as he takes another sip of water. He had refused to go up with Kimmon, even though he begged and pouted with his big eyes ("But Copter! You have a beautiful voice and everyone should hear it." "I really rather not in front of a room of drunk people, thanks."). Copter's slowly grown immune to his attempts over the years though and pushed him to go alone.

And now he's shimmying against one of his coworkers, crooning into his microphone and blowing kisses to the crowd, like he's an idol.

He looks like an idiot.

But he's Copter's idiot and he's shining up there on stage, making everyone around him laugh. Copter happily sighs as he watches him gallivant around like a fool. He’s always loved to watch Kimmon perform, feeling like he did the first time he ever saw him on stage and Kimmon’s smile is still just as bright and jubilant as back then.

Suddenly, Copter has an urge to piss, which really isn't a surprise since he drank about four glasses of water in the past hour. He makes his way through the tables, excusing himself and heads to the hallway where the bathroom is.

Copter opens the bathroom door in a hurry, eager to relieve himself, and there's Bas who turns around -- dick hanging out of his pants in its naked glory. Copter's eyes widen when he stares at the sheer fucking size of it and his mouth drops open.

"'Sup Copter."

"Uh."

Bas turns around to continue his business, "Dude, don't leave the door open like that."

"Ah shit, sorry," Copter lets go of the door and breaks the first rule of toilet etiquette -- standing at the urinal next to Bas'. Bas doesn't comment on it though, seemingly off in his own world.

Copter can't help but discreetly glance at it when he unzips his pants to urinate. He's shocked that someone with Bas' seemingly innocent face could be that hung. If that's what it looks like all sad and soft, he wonders what it'd look like during sex.

He can't help but wonder what that would feel like in him, all erect and hard. It'd probably fill him up completely and Copter thinks he could come untouched just thinking about it.

\--

"Copter," Kimmon says, stuffing the stir fried beef into his mouth, "Are you not hungry?" his voice is all muffled from the food and Copter is endeared at how stupidly innocent he looks with the greasy sauce covering the corner of his mouth. The glaring fluorescent lights of the restaurant harshly emphasize the soft curve of Kimmon's cheek and he sighs. He doesn't know how many times he's told Kimmon to eat slower, but he always fails to do so. Copter unrolls the small roll of paper next to him and hands over the torned piece to Kimmon, pointing at the corner of his own mouth,

"Ah, thanks babe," Kimmon mutters and gives him a sheepish smile as he wipes his lips.

It's been about a week since that party and well, Copter hasn't stopped thinking about Bas.

More like Bas' huge, gigantic dick.

Copter leans against his hand, leering over at him, "Well, I'm hungry for _something._ "

"Geez Copter," Kimmon looks startled and peeks around the restaurant, before leaning over the table to whisper at him, "Chill out, will you? We're in public!"

"Fine," Copter looks at his barely eatened plate, "I want to take this to go and go home though."

"Um. What?'

"Please?" Copter smiles, tilting his head, with his dimples deepening in a way that he knew Kimmon liked.

\--

They're laying in bed -- Kimmon pressing light kisses along Copter's neck, rubbing his hand under Copter's shirt and rolling a nipple with his deft fingers. It's super fucking hot and all, but Copter's mind is elsewhere because he can't stop thinking about Bas' ginormous, fucking dick. A scorching feeling of guilt settles in him because he loves Kimmon so much and it feels like he's already cheating on him for thinking about wanting to have sex with someone else, especially when they're about to fuck in bed.

They've been open to each other about the people they find attractive and wanting to sleep with them in a hypothetical sense. It's always been said in passing though in the height of their fucking and chasing that orgasm. And never has it been someone close to them like Bas. Copter decides to just come out with it.

"Hey, Kimmon, wait," he mutters, slightly pushing him back, "Wait."

"Hmm?" Kimmon pulls away, his mouth wetly detaching from Copter's neck and he stares down at him with blown pupils, "What's going on?"

"I have something to say."

"Um. Ok?" Kimmon lays on his side, leaning against his elbow. His hair is in slight disarray, but he still looks effortlessly beautiful and Copter can't believe he's his sometimes, "Shoot."

A sudden nervous feeling overtakes him because while they have a healthy sex life and Kimmon's eager to follow the ideas that Copter proposes, he's not exactly sure how Kimmon would take this. What if this is the one that makes Kimmon leave him?

Kimmon strokes a hand along Copter's cheek, bringing him back to reality and there's a look of concern in his eyes, "Copter? Come back to me, is everything alright?"

"I uh...kind of have an idea."

A slow smirk appears on Kimmon's face, "Ok, go on. What weird kinky things do you want to do tonight?"

"What's your opinion on having a threesome?"

Kimmon blinks. His mouth parts in surprise and his eyebrows slightly rise.

"Just-- you know. Throwing it out there and whatever," Copter mutters, suddenly wanting to climb under the bed, "I've never done it before."

"Uh. I'm fine with it? I've done it a few times with casual acquaintances and way before I met you," Copter can feel his burning stare as the silence passes between them. He wants that silence to swallow him whole. to be honest, "Is this something you want to do?"

Copter's quiet, wondering how exactly to say yes and with who. He nods his head and buries his head into his arm. There's a huff of laughter above him and Kimmon gently pulls his face up, "Did you think I was going to get upset or something?"

"I dunno. It's one thing to talk about people we find hot, but it's another to bring a person into um...our bed. I know you're more experienced and whatever but you know. Thought you might get jealous."

"Do you want me to be?"

"Not really."

"You know, I love you a lot?" Kimmon asks, a serene smile on his face, "I trust you."

Copter nods, "I trust you too."

"Then I don't have any reason to be jealous," he rubs a thumb along Copter's lips, "I want to do whatever makes you happy."

"You know, you don't have to go along with my every whim if it makes you uncomfortable. You can't just go along with it every single time."

"I don't think I go along with every whim," Kimmon crinkles his nose, "Remember that one time you wanted to fuck me in the car? And I didn't want to because that's gross," he shudders at the memory and Copter rolls his eyes at his dramatics, "Or when you wanted me to fuck you in the shower and I said no because I would have most definitely broken a bone?"

"Fine," Copter looks down, feeling a little shy, and fiddles with the hem of Kimmon's shirt, "So you're really ok with it?"

"Mhmm," Kimmon leans in, pressing light kisses down Copter's face before leaving a lingering on one his jaw, "Maybe lay some ground rules out obviously so we can both be comfortable. Did you have someone in mind?"

"Um..."

Kimmon slightly sits up, "O? So you do?"

Copter nods, his face feeling hot.

"Well who? I'm so curious now."

"...Bas."

" _Bas?_ My little Bas?" Kimmon exclaims, looking surprised.

"Ugh, yes your work husband," Copter mutters and hides his face in his hands, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Babe, _babe,_ " Kimmon pulls his hands away and he's staring at Copter with an amused expression on his face, "I'm kind of surprised. I didn't think you liked him enough to do that."

"What? I think he's fine," Copter grouches, "Maybe in the beginning I was annoyed since you two were texting each other all the time," Kimmon cackles and Copter slightly pushes him back, "Hey, I was very sad, ok?" "I know I know, forgive me love," Kimmon presses a kiss to the corner of his eye and wraps his arm around Copter to bring him in closer.

"But he's nice," Copter murmurs into Kimmon's shoulder.

"I know he's nice, I work with him everyday and he's my friend. That still doesn't answer my question, why Bas?"

Copter slowly breathes out, "Um. I uh...when I went to the bathroom. At that promotional party or whatever?"

"Uh huh."

"Bas was taking a piss in there and I saw his dick."

"You actually broke the urinal etiquette?" Kimmon loudly tuts, "Shame on you Copter."

"It's not like I meant to!" Copter exclaims, "It's just...o my _god_ Kimmon you don't get it. He's so fucking _huge_. It was right there! And Bas has no shame he basically shoved it in my face when I first walked in."

"Bas is big?"

" _Massive_ ," Copter licks his lips thinking about it and shudders in Kimmon's arms at the thought of the sheer size of it in him.

Kimmon's smirking, "O that good huh?"

"I'm pretty sure it's bigger than both of ours combined."

Kimmon snorts, pulling Copter closer, "Well ok. Damn, now I kind of want to see it for myself."

"You're seriously ok with this?"

His hands are now under Copter's shirt, stroking Copter's bare waist with a thumb, "Of course. You want it."

Copter sort of wants to cry at how sweet and understanding Kimmon is, "You know, if there's anything you ever want to do, I'll do it too."

"I know babe," Kimmon smiles and ducks his head down again to kiss Copter.

It starts off languidly slow as usual but it progressively gets dirtier as Kimmon 's hands keep wandering off, heat trailing along Copter's skin and he feels so antsy, ready for more already. Kimmon pulls off his own shirt and Copter follows suit. Their bare chests press against each other as Kimmon leans down to kiss Copter once again.

He pulls back and slips his fingers into his mouth, wetting them and Copter groans at how ridiculously seductive he looks. Suddenly, he grips onto Copter's ass, slipping hot hands under the waistband of his loose sweat and there’s a wet finger teasing around his hole. Kimmon presses warm kisses around Copter's face as his fingers rub his rim.

"So you want Bas to fuck you huh?"

"Y-yea," Copter gasps out quietly, rutting his hard cock against Kimmon's.

"Fuck, that'd be so hot to watch, another cock stuffing into you and I just sit there and watch right? Can't do shit but just watch another man fuck right into you with his huge cock, filling you up. Maybe you'll come untouched," Kimmon murmurs against Copter's lips, pressing butterfly kisses along his chin. Copter's voice keens at the imagery. The thought of Bas fucking the come out of him makes him so hot.

"Maybe after he comes in you and all his comes continues to drip out of you, I'll eat you out. Lick you clean of him," Kimmon says, sounding unaffected and he keeps rubbing against Copter's hole with his fingers, just teasing and not fucking into him with them. But his cock is hard under Copter's and his pupils are dark and blown. Copter keeps rutting harder, gasping into his mouth, the atmosphere growing heady.

"Yea, maybe we can both fuck you?" Kimmon keeps going with the fantasy, "Or you two fuck me?" Copter whines, feeling Kimmon slip the tip of his finger in, but barely, "O you like that huh? Me right between the two of you?"

"O _fuck_ ," Copter shuts his eyes at the imagery and comes, rutting his cock against Kimmon's, smearing his come all over between them.

\--

When Kimmon comes home from work, Copter is feeling a little jittery and almost drops his phone on his face when he hears the front door shut. He sits up from where he's lying on the couch, watching Kimmon walk towards him and slowly untying his tie.

Kimmon bends down to give him a quick peck on the lips, "Hey," he sighs out as he takes a seat next to Copter.

"Well? What'd he say?" Copter says instead, void of a greeting and feeling too antsy. He grips his hand around Kimmon's shoulder.

"Mmm...well he was surprised.”

"Aw shit."

Copter's not sure if he could face Bas again to be quite honest.

Kimmon looks over at Copter, a small smile on his face, "He said sure though."

Copter gulps, "O ok."

"Did you think he'd say no?"

"I don't know! It's weird right?" Copter put his face between his hands, squishing his face as he tries to process this. He thinks he's panicking because _holy shit_ , they're going to have a threesome. With _Bas_.

Kimmon leans in to kiss him, his palm caressing Copter's neck and the feeling of warmth coming from him slowly calms Copter down. It's sweet and short, then Kimmon pulls back. His eyes seem to be twinkling and Copter gulps, "This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well alfuckingright," Bas says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Are we getting started or what?"

"O god," Copter mutters, massaging his forehead, wondering if this is a bad idea to begin with.

The three of them had mutually agreed to start on it right away, mainly because Copter had been so impatient about it. So Bas showed up to their apartment that very weekend, a cocky smile on his face when Kimmon opened the door and waving his clean STD results in Kimmon's face.

He glances over at Kimmon who is staring between the two of them amusingly, "Well?"

Kimmon smiles at Copter, "You're the boss here."

Copter chews on his bottom lip, a warm feeling in his heart at how Kimmon's looking at him. He wraps his arms around Kimmon's neck to kiss him, standing on his toes as he does so. It's sweet and syrupy slow, but turns pretty filthy once Kimmon licks his tongue against his lips and he opens his mouth, their tongues colliding. 

He leans back, not wanting to get into it too fast, "Hey, I love you. I want you to know that," he murmurs. He doesn't say it often to Kimmon; he's not the type to, preferring to show it. But at this very moment, he desperately wants Kimmon to know, especially with how earnest Kimmon looks at him now. Kimmon sweetly smiles in response, pressing his thumb into Copter's dimple, "We shouldn't let Bas feel left out."

They both glance over at Bas, patiently standing there and raises an eyebrow as he stares back at them. Copter leans in to whisper into Kimmon's ear, "I want to see you kiss him."

He tilts his head in surprise, "Are you sure?"

Copter bites his earlobe and Kimmon gasps, "Yea go. Do it for me. Wanna see you two together."

He pulls away from Copter's embrace and saunters his way over to Bas. He doesn't say a word to him -- just leans down and presses a light kiss on his mouth. Bas looks up at him, unimpressed, "I'm pretty sure you can do better than that. Especially after seeing how you just kissed Copter over there. I'm not having sex with you if you kiss super lame like that. I think I deserve at least a mind blowing kiss."

Kimmon raises an eyebrow, "Hey watch the tone there mister, you're still my underling at work."

Bas smiles up at him, all saccharine and sweet, "And yet, you still do everything for me right?" batting his eyes at him, "You'd never leave me to fail."

Kimmon lets out a put-upon sigh, rolling his eyes, and brings his hands up on either side of Bas' face, giving him an intense stare. That seems to quiet Bas the longer Kimmon looks at him, staring back up at him with his big eyes. Then Kimmon slowly leans down to kiss him.

Copter's heart beats so fast watching the kiss gradually turn dirty as Bas' mouth opens up and their tongues slide across each other, the wet, succulent sound of it loud enough for Copter to hear. Bas lets out a slight whimper, reaching up to grasp onto Kimmon's shoulders as he melts under the kiss. Kimmon always kisses at a slow pace, taking his sweet time to build it up until Copter gets all hot and needy; Copter can tell Bas is affected by Kimmon and he understands, having been the recipient of it several times. It's so fucking hot to witness and he slowly walks up to them, unable to stray his eyes away from how beautiful they look together.

Sensing that he's near, they both part and turn towards Copter. There's a line of spit that disconnects between their swollen lips and Copter gasps watching it. Bas' eyes are dark and he's panting so hard, "Fuck Copter, you lucky asshole. You get to kiss him like that all the time."

"Huh," Copter squints at him, "I knew you always liked him."

Bas shrugs and wipes at his mouth, "What's not to like? He's the most handsome one at work," he pauses, "After me of course."

"Right," Kimmon interrupts before Copter retorts something back and the expression on his face at Copter clearly screams,  _ be nice _ . Kimmon starts to unbutton his own shirt, slipping it off and Copter can't help but admire his muscles for a moment, "Copter, maybe you should kiss Bas. He kisses very nice."

" _ Aaw _ ," Bas simpers, clasping his hands together, "Thank you Kimmon for that," he looks over at Copter, a cocky smirk on his face, "Come here man. Weren't you the one that wanted me? Don't be shy now."

Copter presses his lips together because this was his idea after all and he feels an encouraging push against his lower back from Kimmon. Bas puts his hands on either side of Copter's face and widely smiles at him, "Ready?"

It's interesting. Copter's gotten used to tilting his head up most of the time because of Kimmon's height, but now he doesn't have to. It's rather nice to simply lean in and Bas kisses a lot differently compared to Kimmon. It's softer and more playful, while Kimmon kisses him more sensually. Copter can feel the curve of Bas' mouth smiling under his lips as they keep kissing.

Bas nips his bottom lip and Copter opens his mouth, their tongues curling together, all warm and slick. It gets more steamy, more deep and wet as Bas' hands palms his chest and travels down to the hem of Copter's shirt. He slips his hands under it, bringing up to pinch Copter's nipples and Copter gasps into his mouth, grabbing onto Bas' shoulders to hold himself steady. Suddenly, there's a warmth behind his back and Kimmon's mouth is against his neck, pressing sweet kisses along it and his hands gently grip around Copter's waist.

He shudders under their weight, it feels so so  _ so _ good. Bas expertly kneads his nipples and Kimmon's hands slip under the waistband of his sweats, "O fuck," he gasps out when Kimmon's hand wraps around his wet cock. Bas coaxes him back to kiss him again. The sharp, stinging contrast between what Bas is doing to nipples and the feeling of Kimmon's hand sliding across his cock is too much. He moans into Bas' mouth, slipping his tongue into that hot, slick space.

It's like everything in his head is filled with cotton, stuck in the clouds and he can't seem to breathe because this is more than anything he imagined and he doesn't want it to end. His whole body feels electric.

"Copter," Kimmon whispers and Copter shivers under the quiet vibration of it, "Lift your arms up, let Bas remove your shirt."

He does and he feels hands removing his sweatpants down his shaky legs. Then he's stark naked. He glances at the two of them and then realizes he’s the only one not wearing his clothes, "Get naked," he demands.

Copter keeps his gaze on Bas, curious to see what he looks like naked. He's broad shouldered and muscular, even more than Kimmon -- the strength in the cord of his muscles is obvious as he's flexing his arms to remove more of his clothing. He's beautiful, of course, and there are miles of smooth skin; Copter licks his lips as more of it is revealed. When Bas finally removes his boxer briefs, Copter can hear Kimmon hitch in a breath as they both stare at Bas in all his glory. His cock is even bigger now due to how affected he became from earlier; it's so thick and hard and Copter's hole twitches the longer he stares at it.

"Bas how the  _ fuck _ have you been hiding that from me?" Kimmon demands. He stares at Bas in open admiration and he doesn't blame Kimmon. He can see how Kimmon's affected too.

"O yea, like I'm gonna just swing my dick out at work," Bas scoffs. They all stand there, just staring in shock, while Bas gloats, "Sooo, it's not going to suck itself," he says wryly.

Kimmon snorts and glances over at Copter, "Go on," he raises an eyebrow, "I'll watch."

Copter steps forward, grabbing a hold of Bas face to kiss him again. He can feel Bas' cock rubbing against his and they both moan into each other's mouth at the pleasurable feeling of the light frotting. Copter brings a hand down to Bas' cock, and it's hot and firm, straining to fit in his palm, "You're just ready to go aren't you?" Copter mutters, squeezing it and Bas whimpers.

"Only for you," he retorts in a snarky tone. Copter rolls his eyes then kneels down.

Without any hesitation, Copter opens his mouth and sucks Bas' cock in, feeling a little more wanton than usual. Its girth is so wide and Copter just loves it, hungers for it. It sits heavy against his tongue and the taste of Bas floods his mouth. When he glances up, Bas is kissing Kimmon, his hands clutching tight around Kimmon's shoulders. Copter pulls back, panting and trying to take in enough breaths, rubbing his hand against it. Bas' cock is harder than before, the head all swollen and red, pre-come dribbling out everywhere and Copter smears it around. The need to get this in him is overpowering and he gasps out, "I need you to fuck me right now."

"Copter, we need to open you up," Kimmon murmurs, still kissing Bas.

"Then get to it," Copter snaps, feeling antsy all over. Kimmon removes his mouth away from Bas and bends down, grabbing onto Copter's arms, "Ok, get up," he mutters to him. Copter's legs suddenly feel weak, so he lets himself be dragged to their bed and Kimmon pushes him onto it with gentle hands.

"Come on, get on all fours," Kimmon says, pulling Copter's hips up and his face rubs against the soft cotton sheets. Kimmon's pressing open mouthed kisses along Copter's back, his hands caressing further down until he spreads Copter's ass open, his fingers ghosting the rim. He feels Kimmon's heated breath against his hole and Copter bites his bottom lip, toes curled in anticipation. Then there's a soft swipe over his rim.

"God," Copter chokes out, unconsciously pushing his ass back towards Kimmon, "Please."

Kimmon goes for it, licking into him at a leisurely pace with heavy, wet swipes over his hole -- loosening Copter up,, gripping onto his ass and spreading him out even more, eagerly eating him out. Copter's cock is hardening again; it feels so full and dripping everywhere on the bed. Kimmon's tongue slips a little past the rim and Copter's legs are sliding everywhere, but Kimmon keeps him up and he's panting and whining and  _ shit  _ he really wants to come.

"Holy shit," Bas mutters, his voice pulling Copter from the heady cloud he's in, "You lucky bitch."

Copter cracks a laugh at that and Kimmon pulls away gasping, his breath tickling along Copter's slick hole, "Ready to get fingered babe?"

"Yes, please," Copter begs, wriggling his hips in desperation. There's a sound of rustling beside him and he hears Kimmon taking out the bottle of lube.

"Fuck, Bas," Kimmon mutters, "You better finger him, my nails are too long."

Bas snorts, taking the bottle from Kimmon and Copter groans into his arms, "Kimmon, what the fuck."

"Sorry! I don't want to hurt you," there's a kiss to Copter's shoulder.

"Unbelievable," Copter mutters but he reaches down to pat a hand against Kimmon's leg to reassure him. He feels Bas' cool fingers against him, softly rubbing against his spit slick skin, letting out a moan when Bas pushes.

Bas's fingers aren't as long, but Copter realizes it doesn't matter since Bas' cock is the prize here.

He pushes his hips out, spreading his legs even wider, "Fuck, Copter," Bas mutters as he adds in a fourth finger, "You're fucking greedy. No wonder why Kimmon's always in such a good mood at work."

Copter would snark back, but Bas's rough fingering feels so good, so he just gasps out a soft, "Shut the fuck up," and he keens into the pillow, pushing his hips back more.

Kimmon's laughing on the other hand and from the corner of Copter's eye, he sees him grab the new box of condoms they had bought earlier in the week. They both realized the condoms they had might be too small for Bas, so when they went out to buy the biggest size they can find, Kimmon cheekily winked at the cashier, who blushed in surprise.

Copter fucked Kimmon rather hard into their bed that night.

"Bas, we had to guess your size but I'm sure we made the right choice. Well, Copter did."

Bas twists his fingers in and Copter's legs are trembling, faintly wondering if he can still hold himself up like this, "Hmm. Yea. That's about right. Copter, you must have had a good look at my dick huh?"

"Ah-- fuck, you know your cock is huge. Shut up."

Kimmon coos, patting Copter's shoulder and he leans down to kiss him, "Don't be so mean to Bas."

Copter wants to glare at him, but Bas rubs against his prostate and his mind blanks out. He lets out a strangled breath, "Please please  _ please, fuck me  _ I need it it now."

"Fuck ok, babe," Kimmon's patting through his sweaty hair, "Bas is getting ready ok? It's going to be so good."

Copter whines, wanting to cry when Bas' fingers leave and he can hear the tearing of the condom wrapper, "Let me lay under you," Kimmon murmurs, climbing to the head of the bed and sits against the headboard, "Come here," he beckons his hand towards Copter. He crawls forward and they're kissing messily, Kimmon cradling his face between his hands. They pull apart, their hot breaths mingling and Kimmon's looking up at him with starry eyes, quickly glancing behind Copter and back at him again.

"You ready?" Copter can't speak and just nods in response. He can feel Kimmon's hands back on his ass again, spreading his cheeks apart as if presenting it to Bas. Kimmon's finger idly presses against his twitching hole and he kisses along Copter's chin and jawline as they wait for Bas.

There's a dip in the bed behind him and Copter holds his breath waiting, still feeling Kimmon's slick mouth licking his face.

The head of Bas' cock is at his aching, throbbing entrance and suddenly it's pushed inside, "O fuck," Bas mutters, "You're tight," and he slips inside more, spreading Copter open further, pushing even deeper. It’s like Bas' cock is touching every inch of him, pulling him apart at the same time. His own cock throbs hard against Kimmon's as he takes in more. 

Bas starts to glide back out and in. It's so thick and huge and he can't help but push his entire being against Bas, bouncing back with each thrust. It hits every one of his spots and it's so deliciously good, the slide of that thickness in him, "Fuck me deep deeperdeeper _ deeper _ , fuck me o god  _ you're so huge ogodogod _ ."

"Is he good, Bas?" Kimmon asks, rubbing his hands up and down Copter's back, "So good right?"

"So a-amazing,  _ shit, _ " Bas pants out, his grip bruising Copter's hips and fuck, he hopes they're left there on his skin as a reminder and recall this night for the rest of his life. He whimpers, leaving bites along Kimmon's collarbone and he can hear the warm praises that Kimmon's murmuring into his ear.

"Copter, babe," Kimmon gasps out, "Kiss me."

Copter does, licking into Kimmon's mouth and swallowing his moans, overwhelmed by the feeling of being sandwiched between them.

Bas fucks differently from Kimmon. He's more brutal and unrelenting while Kimmon fucks more slower, always focusing on the sensual side of things. But sometimes, sometimes the harsh, brutal fucking is what Copter just needs and he thinks this might be one of the best sex he's ever had. Slow sex is nice and all, but this visceral kind is something that will always satisfy that itch he has in him and Bas is giving him exactly that. 

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he begs for Bas to keep going harder,  _ god give me more harderharderhader, I want more give me your fucking cock _ . He doesn't stop babbling about how much he loves Bas' cock, its sheer size in him truly filling him up, giving him exactly what he wants. He pants into Kimmon's mouth, who doesn't stop kissing him, their breaths weaving together.

"So good right?" Kimmon asks, rubbing a comforting hand along Copter's back, "You're doing so well babe, look at how well you take that cock, all of it."

"Haa-- I...fuck," Copter feels the way it slides against his walls, Bas continually rolling his cock against his prostate over and over, "So good, he's so good," he keens, tilting his head back as Bas fucks the noises out of his mouth.

"I know, I know, I can see how much you love it babe. It's so fucking hot," Kimmon's hands are around Copter's ass, spreading him wide open to Bas. He rubs their cocks together, the delicious slide of it shuddering through Copter's body, "Love seeing how you're losing it, god you love his cock that much don't you?"

"I do, I do, I do," Copter babbles out, Bas' fucking pushing out the hiccuping gasps.

"Better than mine?"

"Y-yea, yes, fuck yes," he yelps out when Bas rolls his cock particularly hard against Copter's prostate, "So much better."

"Good, good, you only deserve the best," Kimmon murmurs and lightly kisses Copter, "Want me to fuck you too?"

Copter whines, the thought of both of them fucking into him overwhelming -- he'd feel so  _ full _ . He nods frantically, his lips brushing against Kimmon's, "Please,' he sobs out, "I n-need more."

"Go kiss Bas right now for me?" he's pushing to sit up, causing Copter to sit up along with him and the angle change seems to cause Bas's cock to push into him in deeper and  _ fuck _ , Copter's pretty sure he's crying right now, he's never felt a cock so deep in him before like this. Their bodies are slick with sweat, making the slapping of their skin together seem even louder in Copter's ears.

"Bas," he can hear Kimmon softly coaxing him, "Give Copter a kiss," and there are lips right on his, but it's not Kimmon's because the lips are plush and soft. It's so nice and he opens his mouth to Bas' tongue, hotly panting into his mouth as their tongues softly slide against each other. Copter thinks he could kiss Bas for hours; it's so addicting how his lush lips feel against his. There's a thread of a thought wondering what lip balm Bas uses.

Suddenly, there's another pressure under him and he faintly realizes it's Kimmon attempting to squish his cock into that space where Bas and Copter meet. It's tight and Copter for a second wonders if Kimmon might not be able to put it in. He breaks away from Bas' mouth, turning to look down at Kimmon. His eyes are fluttering and Copter reaches out to stroke his cheeks.

"Yea, fuck me fuckme _ fuckme _ ," he whispers. 

Kimmon grunts, "Babe, it's so t-tight."

Copter lets out a sob when Kimmon manages to fuck his cock in, almost like he hears the loud pop and suddenly there's two cocks stroking his insides in the most delicious way possible. His legs are shaking and twitching, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He's so stretched out, he didn't realize his body was capable of taking this much.

Kimmon's wiping the tears away from his face, his mouth smearing across his soaked cheeks as he fucks up into Copter. Suddenly Bas's hand is on his cheek and they're kissing again; his mouth is so sweet and lovely, softer than velvet and Copter thinks maybe a little bit of him is in love.

They're both going at a steady pace now, rocking their hips against Copter's ass, their cocks rubbing against each other in that tight space and Copter's lost in a cloud of lust and ecstasy. He doesn't think he'll ever reach this level of pleasure again and he feels wrecked.

There's lips on his neck now, nipping along it and he feels Kimmon pinching and twisting his nipples harshly with deft fingers -- that line between pain and pleasure wavering and Copter cries out. His cock is rubbing against Kimmon's and the friction is so fucking good. So fucking good. Kimmon bends his neck to suck one of them into his mouth, tongue rubbing in circles around the nub and then -- Copter suddenly comes, too overwhelmed by all the sensations he's feeling and the white come smears along Kimmon's chest. He can feel Bas groan against his neck, his hole tightening around Bas' cock as he comes. Kimmon looks shocked by it, rubbing his fingers through the tacky substance and sucks them into his mouth as he stares at Copter.

"Fuck Copter, that was hot," he mutters and Copter tightens around them both as Kimmon keeps cleaning his chest, licking his long fingers. He leans down to kiss Kimmon wetly, slightly tasting himself along Kimmon's tongue. Kimmon moans, stopping his movements but Bas doesn't stop and Copter bends his neck into Kimmon's neck, gasping.

Bas goes even harder than before and Copter whimpers at the slight pain with how full he is. It's so good,  _ shit _ , and he knows Bas is going to come soon. He's relentless and rough and he bites into Copter's shoulder when he comes. Copter cries out in shock at that and grips onto Kimmon's shoulders, feeling like his soul left his body.

Despite wearing a condom, Copter can feel it throb in him and fuck if he didn't come before he's sure this would have. He almost wishes Bas didn't have to wear one, wanting to feel his insides painted by Bas. He pulls out and Copter feels so much emptier despite Kimmon's cock still in him. He pitifuly whines, wrapping an arm around Kimmon's shoulders and he wants to cry at how unfulfilled he feels. He grinds his ass down Kimmon's cock, but it's not doing much for him and he cries out in frustration. 

Kimmon seems to sense this and pulls him off his cock, murmuring soothing words into his ears, "It's ok Copter, it's ok..." there's soft kisses on his mouth now and he opens his mouth to Kimmon's tongue.

"Babe let me go, I wanna see," Kimmon whispers and Copter attempts to sit up, feeling him scooting away from and he's back down against the bed, letting the warm sheets rub along his face.

There's a gasp, "Fuck, you're fucking gaping" and Kimmon's mouth is right up against his swollen, slippery hole, licking deep into him. Copter whines, not having expected that and still so sensitive. The sensual slide of Kimmon's tongue dipping into his heat, swirling his tongue around it. It's so filthy, so dirty and Copter loves it as Kimmon continues to eat him out. Soon he's hard again and starts to rub against the sheets beneath him.

The cotton seems to touch every sensitive part of his body, it feels scorching and he's panting wetly against them. There's a mouth on his cock and he faintly realizes it's Bas suckling the head of it into his soft mouth, his tongue rubbing along that sensitive part that drives Copter crazy when Kimmon licks it. He lets out a broken cry of want into the bed.

Suddenly, Kimmon pulls back and Copter whines at the loss of it. He feels himself being flipped over, the now soaked sheets rubbing on his back and then Kimmon's mouth is on his cock and Bas is sucking his balls and  _ holy shit Copter's going to lose his fucking mind _ .

He mewls, probably screaming obscenities at them. He doesn't know because all he can focus is on the pleasure that's coursing throughout his body and the feeling of their soft, wet mouths on him. His senses feel like they're on overdrive, driving him insane and the two of them are unrelenting, not stopping anytime soon as they lick him at a languid pace. Copter glances down at them and their tongues are intertwined together along his cock and fuck, Bas sucks Kimmon's tongue into his mouth before he kisses him all open mouthed. Copter closes his eyes at that, it's too hot, and he lets himself be taken by it, arching his back.

"Fuck fuck _ fuckfuck, _ " he pants out and tries to reach down to card his fingers through Kimmon's hair but he feels so weak to, so he grips onto the bedsheets. The sparks are tingling up his back down to his cock and he comes dry, his whole body shaking. He sees white for a moment and when he comes to they're still down there licking his cock, not seeming to have realized that he came.

It's too much, the sensitivity bordering at the edge of pain and pleasure, but more on pain and he weakly knocks his foot against Kimmon, "Please-- can't," he mutters. Kimmon lifts his head up to look at him and Copter moans at how red his lips are and the glazed over look on his eyes. It makes him wonder what he himself looks like.

Copter's exhausted, all fucked out and sore and closes his eyes. He faintly hears Kimmon telling Bas to get something and then Kimmon's lifting him to the side of the bed.

"Copter?" He whispers.

"Mm..."

He can sense Kimmon's face nearing his, his warm breath against his mouth, "How was that?"

"Fucking amazing."

He feels Kimmon's light peal of laughter against his chin and there's a peck on his lips, "That was really hot to watch."

"Yea?" Copter murmurs, still keeping his eyes shut. Everything feels so foggy and he's tired.

"Mmhmm," Kimmon keeps kissing him, "You looked so beautiful."

"Ah..."

There's a shuffle of footsteps indicating Bas' arrival and then Copter feels a warm, wet cloth on him, Kimmon wiping him down. It's nice and he relaxes under the repetitive motions. He lets out a sigh and feels himself drift off.

He must have knocked out for a few minutes because when he's aware of his surroundings, he notices he's still in the same position on the bed. Kimmon's warm body is still against him and there's a hand stroking his hair.

"Kimmon?"

"Yea?"

Copter weakly lifts an arm up, wrapping it around Kimmon, "Where's Bas?"

"Shower, said he was covered in too much lube," the fingers in Copter's hair feel so good, he rubs his face against Kimmon's hips and sighs, "Need to do that again."

There's a laugh and a fingernail scratching his head, "Yea?"

"Yea..."

"We'll talk more about it later ok? When you're more awake."

"Mkay..." he murmurs.

The door to their room snicks open and he can smell the clean wetness coming from Bas as he towels himself off. He's still naked and is grabbing for his clothes, quickly putting them on as if ready to go. Copter lets out a soft sound and Kimmon looks down at him. They both stare at each other and Copter only hopes that Kimmon can read what he's thinking.

"Hey Bas?" Kimmon calls out, still staring at Copter.

"Yea?"

"How about you sleep with us tonight? I'm not comfortable letting you go out this late in the city."

There's a quiet pause, "Are you sure?"

"Yea," Kimmon turns to look at him and nods, "Copter wants you here too."

Copter feels the bed give under Bas' added weight and he climbs in behind Copter. He's wearing his boxers, but despite this Copter can still feel the outline of his soft cock rubbing against his ass. Warm arms wrap around him and Bas' lips brushes against the nape of his neck, "This ok?"

"Yea," Copter entangles his fingers through Bas' hand, letting out a content sigh. He looks up at Kimmon, who has a soft look in his eyes, "Sleep?"

"I will."


End file.
